Every Heart
by MitsuiJr
Summary: This - Is a wannabe-romance fic. I haven't even thought of the girl's name yet. And it's my first time writing. Ahaha read andor review if you want. OOH AND YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. ((:
1. IHaveNoIdeaWhyYouWantToReadThis

Every Heart

Written on: 20 03 04 (Two days after my birthday!)

Rating: PG-13 or G, depending on whether your parents allow you to read romance.

Disclaimer: Don't own the SD characters nor SD itself. I could go on forever, you know. I don't own basketball, I don't own Microsoft Word which I used to type this out, I didn't invent the alphabet so I don't suppose I own it. I don't own … …

Author's Note: This is the typical Rukawa / OC fic you find around category 801 on ffNET, so don't expect it to be outstandingly special. But it's unique. Then again, everything's the same in the sense that they're all unique.

Summary:

To Rukawa Kaede, there are three worlds. School, basketball and of course – Family. All along, he thinks he's been managing his life well and that he's drawn a clear line between each of the above. But what happens when one event causes him to find himself stuck somewhere in the middle of everywhere, and all his responsibilities and philosophies boil down to one question – Where is the love?

(Yes, yes. What a lame summary. Nevermind. I _am_ a lame person. *grinn*)


	2. Rukawa Kaede

"Ja, Rukawa-sempai!" The freshmen on clean-up duty that day left the gym. Once again, as always, he was the last one left after practice.

It was his second year in Shohoku. Being the young, aspiring and horribly talented and determined basketballer he was, there was hardly any doubt that he would be taking over the committee once the seniors this year left. Especially now that his rival in the team wasn't around to well – be his rival anymore.

Sakuragi Hanamichi was once a basketballer in the Shohoku High School basketball team. Like Rukawa, he had the talent. Plus, he had the physique and stamina that contributed to his unbelievable improvement throug a few months.

Yet, he was no longer part of the team.

A fall in their preliminary match of the Nationals had caused him a major injury in his spinal cord, and a car accident which definitely could have been prevented had taken away his ability to walk completely, just as he was recovering from his injury.

Rukawa'd never heard of him since then.

He stared at the hoop and yanked the ball in that general direction. It rebounded off the hoop and landed back on the floor. After a while, it became still.

_Baka_.

Despite not wanting to admit it, he was pissed off at the fact that such talent was destroyed just like that.

_Sendoh Akira_.

Could he beat Sendoh now? Now that he knew what teamwork was. Now that he'd been to the Youth Team Summer Training and received training there. Was he better now?

Sendoh hadn't seen what the Nationals were like. He couldn't beat Sawakita.

_And I could_.

_I won't lose to Sendoh Akira_.

"Kaede-sama…!" A soft voice disrupted his thoughts. He spun around, only to see the familiar figure of a girl his age before him.

She had reasonably long auburn hair which was held up in a loose bun with her bangs falling down the sides of her face. The aura around her was one of gentleness, thus giving others the impression that she was matured and motherly.

She was a quiet and kind girl by nature who listened to her parents orders whether she found them correct or not. She was the daughter of a rich family, and had her whole life planned out for her at birth. She never questioned the words and actions of others, but frequently doubted herself.

"What are you doing here." He asked in a flat tone. He was neither interested in knowing the answer nor surprised that she was here in the first place.

"It was getting late, so I came to see if you… nevermind." She answered despite knowing that her answer did not matter to him. His silence only served to discourage her, thus causing her to cut herself off mid-sentence.

"Go home. I won't be going home so early. And how many times must I tell you not to come to my school." He said, sounding rather annoyed.

"I… I was concerned." She whispered, looking searchingly at the ground around her feet.

"… My life is none of your concern." He muttered. He was surprised that the statement had not come out in the harsh tone they'd both have expected it to come out in. Maybe he was just feeling guilty. "Go home. I'll find my way."

"Hai, Kaede-sama." She bowed and waited till he turned away before she stood up straight again and took her leave.

Before others, she was refined and carried herself with such grace that even the other rich girls at school respected her. Yet in front of Kaede, she looked like a haggard maid. She just couldn't bring herself to smile before him.

She was his fiancee, but by name only. It wasn't as if he cared about her. It wasn't as if she mattered to him. It wasn't as if he loved her in the first place.

FWAH. HAHA.

How was that. I thought it sucked. As in, I didn't know how to end it. Basically don't expect to see this fic completed. Because you see, I've written hundreds of them, but hardly any gets completed. And even if they are, the endings are very abrupt. Not that I can write anyways.

I suppose you could review if you want! I'd appreciate it. I intend on continuing anyway so haha there isn't a minimum amount of reviews I need before continuing (as if I'd get it anyway). I expect to only get one or two at most haha. Oh man if I don't stop now my footnote would be longer than the chapter itself. Pfft. Haha.


	3. Aizawa Hikari

"Miss Shizune, your bath has been prepared for you." The maid told Shizune who had just woken up. "Breakfast will be served as soon as you come out."  
  
"No thank you. I'd like to eat with Kaede today." Shizune requested as politely as the maid.  
  
"But, Young Master Kaede..." Before the young maid by the name of Hikari could finish, Shizune had already disappeared into the grand-looking bathroom. Hikari could only sigh at that.  
  
As far as she knew, although she had hardly seen Rukawa Kaede in person, he didn't really like Shizune. It was only by his parents' orders that he'd agreed to marry her. But then again, she thought that they fit each other perfectly. She'd caught a glimpse of him once as she passed by the outdoor basketball court and found out that he was rather good-looking. Not to mention that he had a nice body, contrary to her impression of him – a fat plump teenager who never exercised. It didn't help that the other servants told her of how he always got into trouble for sleeping in class. And Shizune was very nice, too! She didn't see why Rukawa didn't like her.  
  
"Hikari, aren't you supposed to be preparing Young Mistress' breakfast?" Her sister who was also a maid asked her with a crossed look on her face.  
  
"Aah!" Hikari jumped at the stern voice. "Baah. Big Ane-san. You shouldn't scare me like that! Miss Shizune said she would be going down for breakfast in the Main Hall! I'm not slacking!"  
  
"... Well, so what are you doing here? Go prepare for school!" Miara glared. Hikari could only sigh and comply. "And don't sigh. It makes you seem old!"  
  
"As if you really care if I'm old. It's only because if I'm old, that'd make you a 1000-year old vixen spirit." Hikari stuck her tongue out at Miara and ran towards the servants' quarters. "School, school, school..."  
  
She sighed, slowing down her pace as soon as she was out of her sister's sight. She put her hands behind her head, on her short boyish brown hair with streaks of orange in it. She skipped up the stairs to her room and as soon as she changed into her school attire and packed her bag, ran to the balcony and pushed her way through her collection of plants to feed her two baby chinchillas which resided in a little cage. It was then that she heard the sound of rustling leaves below her. She peered over the short railings and saw a tall, lean, hot guy walking past. She stepped on the little curb and leant further over the railings to take a clearer look when –  
  
Oh my G- Oh, SHIT!  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, Rukawa was setting out on a journey to the Main Hall from his room, carrying his duffel bag containing his training stuff and decked in sports attire. He was admiring the scenery that he'd never bothered to take note of before. Maybe because he was taking a different route today. The servants' quarters looked like a boarding school, and each of the rooms had a little balcony. Most of them were empty. Actually, all of them except one. One which was overcrowded with exotic trees and – And had a boy leaning over it looking as if he was going to commit suicide and –  
  
He did it.  
  
Rukawa could only gape.  
  
Okay. I didn't see that. No, I didn't push him off. I'm innocent.  
  
Rukawa looked comical as he tiptoed his way past.  
  
"Oy, help me up will you!" Hikari whined as she pushed herself up from her face-down position on the grass patch.  
  
What a whiny voice. What a gay. What a – ARE THOSE BREASTS I SEE. Wait, no. It's an optical illusion.  
  
Rukawa would snicker if he was the kind who loved to gloat upon other's misfortune. Too bad he didn't care.  
  
"Pfft. How DARE he walk away. Who the HELL does he think he is." Hikari slapped her forehead. "Good. I'm alive. Brain? Check. Body? Check. School uniform? Ch – Wait. It's ruined.  
  
Better run before Big Ane-san finds me.  
  
Hikari picked herself up and looked around before running for the Main Hall.  
  
And she sighed again.  
  
-  
  
At the long dining table sat two young souls, Rukawa Kaede and Ansen Shizune, both eating quietly.  
  
In a little room next to the kitchen sat one young soul, Aizawa Hikari, attempting to stuff 3 tuna sandwiches into her petite mouth at once.  
  
The door opened and in stepped a more matured-looking version of Hikari.  
  
"Miss Hikari, you might want to note that the time is already 5:43 and 21 seconds so you might like to consider getting your tiny ass out of this place and make your way to school right now." Tsuchira said as she dusted Hikari's uniform. "What on earth did you do to yourself?"  
  
"Gotta go, Second Ane-san. I need to get my tiny ass out of this place and make my way to school right now." Hikari grabbed her bag and ran out of the room through the door leading to the dining room where Rukawa and Shizune sat.  
  
"Hikari, slow down." Shizune warned as Hikari zoomed past.  
  
"..." Rukawa looked at the figure who'd just ran past and caused a gust of wind to blow after him.  
  
That retard.  
  
"Isn't she cute?" Shizune smiled, though not expecting Rukawa to answer.  
  
Rukawa wiped his mouth and grabbed his bag before heading out through the front door. Shizune shook her head sadly.  
  
-  
  
Hikari was alone in the dark gloomy classroom trying to wipe the tables without tripping over chairs or stray objects that her classmates'd left around.  
  
"Yo, Washboard!" A sickeningly cheerful voice pierced through the quiet and peaceful atmosphere. Suddenly, the lights in the classroom came on as did the lights all over the school. The first bell rang.  
  
"It's all your fault. When you came in my peaceful life was ruined." She glared. "You did that on purpose. I just knew it. How'd you know when the bell would ring."  
  
"... It's called a watch." The taller boy shrugged. He had funky spiked hair and a HappyHappyJoyJoy grin plastered all over his face. And since this is Ryonan High School we're talking about here, I'm sure you know who he is.  
  
"What're you doing here. Don't you have basketball practice." She asked.  
  
"... I don't usually go so it doesn't really matter. Anyway, uhh. Practice match next Saturday with Shohoku High. Should be in the morning but it's not decided so leave the whole day free." He said, apparently thinking of something.  
  
"... Why should I go. It's not as if I'm in the team." She muttered, wiping the table nearest to him. "Besides. Will you be playing?"  
  
"Of course! I'm the CAPTAIN." He struck a pose but she simply wiped past him. "Heeeey. Be more appreciative."  
  
"... I mean. Will you be playing in the first half of the game. Like, will you even be there." She glared.  
  
"Hey, I'm not always late." He pouted.  
  
"Yes you are, now go away." She pushed him out of the classroom.  
  
She smiled to herself as he disappeared down the corridor. He was her 'good sister' and was always protecting her. He didn't protect her in the hero- protect-damsel kind of way but rather he simply just made sure that he was with her at times when she could get herself into trouble although he didn't show that he cared. But she knew he did. After all, he was her big sister.  
  
.  
  
WELL. I thought that was quite lame. I'm running out of ideas and I don't get reviews pfft. But nevermind I just like writing. Kay byeeeeee. 


End file.
